


The Enchantress of the Phantom Theives

by HeyoItsMayo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, First work - Freeform, I dunno what I’m doing, Relationships will be built/added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyoItsMayo/pseuds/HeyoItsMayo
Summary: (Y/n) just wanted some coffee with her little brother, she didn’t expect to see her childhood friend Akira. Now that he’s back in her life, she’ll have no choice but to how him and the other Phantom thieves what she’s been hiding for quite some time. Not only her motives and her past, but some hidden feelings as well.





	The Enchantress of the Phantom Theives

The smell of coffee and the sound of a bell greeted me and Ren as we entered LeBlanc. Ren scrambled to the nearest barstool at the first chance he got.

“Hey Boss! Long time no see!”

“(Y/N), Ren. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Come to think of it, it has gotten pretty quiet around here as of late.” He turned and smiled at us, ruffling up Ren’s hair. “The usual, I suppose?”

“Yes please.” We say in unison. I take a seat next to Ren and take out my ukulele, tuning it. “Ooooo! Are you gonna show Mr.Boss the song that you’ve been working on?” Ren asks, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

“In a bit Renren, I want my coffee first.” Ren turns to face me, grabbing my sleeve and look up at me with his puppy dog eyes “Can I try some of your coffee this time?” I chuckle at him, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, I don’t want my little brother bouncing off the walls from even the slightest drop of caffeine. Maybe when you’re older.”

Ren turns away from me and pouts but his pout doesn’t last for long when Sojiro places his warm mug of hit chocolate in front of him, a toothy grin taking it’s place. “Thank you Mr.Boss!” He shouts before going to take a sip, immediately burning his tongue on the hot beverage. “When are you going to learn that you have to let it cool for a bit before you take a sip?” I say between giggles. “The day I wait for that isth the day thot thhocolate thops tasting tho delicious!” He says, sticking out his tongue from the pain.

Sojiro chuckles at this before truing around to do the dishes. “So Boss, anything new with you?” I ask between sips of my coffee. “Yeah, there’s going to be this kid that’s on probation moving into the attic. He was charged for assault and expelled from his old school, his parents asked me if I could take care of him and make sure he goes to Shujin Academy during these next seven months and I agreed.”

“Wow, I’m surprised you agreed to this Boss. There must be something about him that made you want to take him in.” Sojiro freezes at this and I laugh. “You know me too well kid. The reason why I’m deciding to take him in is because he reminds me of myself when I was his age.” I nod as I finish my coffee, placing the empty mug down. “On a different note, would you like to hear what I’ve been working on?” Both he and Ren turn to face me as I said this, eager to listen. 

I play a few cords and I’m about to start when the door opens and the bell chimes. A tall, black haired boy about my age walks in with luggage in hand. “Shoot, was that today? Sorry (Y/N) looks like you’re going to have to play another time.” Sojiro apologizes to me but I can’t help but stare at the boy. Something about him... looks familiar. 

Ren turns around in his seat to look at the boy before he jumps at him for a hug. “Ki-Kira!” He shouts, and I am once again thankful for my little brother’s memory. “Akira? Is that really you?” I ask, standing from my barstool to get a better look at him.

As I examine his features more, I come to the realization that it is indeed Akira. His onyx eyes, that button nose, that small scar on his chin from when we went biking and he crashed into a chain linked fence. My eyes start to get watery as I go in for a hug as well, Akira gladly returning it. Sojiro looks at us in confusion “Do you two happen to know him?” “Of course I do! I’ve known this geek since diapers. If it wasn’t for me, he never would have gained that rebel spirit.” I smile as both me and Ren separate ourselves from the hug. 

“Wait, don’t tell me that _you’re_ going to be staying in the attic.” Akira nodded. “Ha! This is just priceless. We’re gonna go now so you can get settled in, but we are definitely going to catch up later.” I smile giddily as I take Ren’s hand and turn to leave. “Bye Akira! Bye Boss!” I say as I leave the coffee shop. “Thank you for the drinks!” Ren shouts, waving his hand frantically.

Sojiro shakes his head as he watches (Y/N) and Ren leave. “Those two kids. What am I going to do with them?” Anyway, them aside, let me show you to your room.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know where exactly I’m going with this fic and feedback is well appreciated. But this is my first work and I’m super excited about it!


End file.
